Recently, as a society based on ubiquitous information has been formed, machine to machine (M2M) or Internet of Things (IoT) communication technology has attracted attention. Many standard development organizations (SDOs) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, and oneM2M/IoT have conducted research into M2M/IoT communication technology. In an M2M/IoT environment, communication between various M2M/IoT related applications (Network Application/Gateway Application/Device Application) is created and entities that manage M2M/IoT platform or framework (e.g., common service entity and an application of a network side (e.g., Network Application) may be different.
The M2M/IoT system supports a resource-based service. Accordingly, a control operation of a specific M2M/IoT device is also be performed by changing a resource related thereto or an attribute value at a lower level.
However, the resource-based control operation does not ensure that a resource indicating a result of the control operation or an attribute value thereof is not the same as an actual result of the control operation. For example, when control for changing a status of a specific M2M/IoT device is requested, the resource indicating the state of the specific M2M/IoT device and the actual status of the specific M2M/IoT device do not necessarily correspond.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of ensuring correspondence between a resource related to control of a specific M2M/IoT device in an M2M/IoT system and corresponding control.